


Bertie the Familiar

by Luthienberen



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Black Cats, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Indeedsir 2019 Halloween Fanworks Fest Challenge, POV First Person, Shapeshifting, Silver Fox, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 04:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/pseuds/Luthienberen
Summary: Halloween is Bertie's favourite night of the year. He explains why this is so to a group of children who are most fascinated to have acattalking to them.





	Bertie the Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Halloween Fanworks Fest on Indeedsir](https://indeedsir.dreamwidth.org/27121.html) over on dreamwidth. The challenge is to create fanworks which can either fit the _Team Creepy_ or _Team Cosy_ categories. It is up to the author to decide which category their fanwork falls under :)
> 
> _Bertie the Familiar_ is for **Team Cosy**.

* * *

_ Children, do be quiet, otherwise how can I regale you with a story?   
_

_ Ah thank you.   
_

_ Righto. This story is about Jeeves and yours truly and why All Hallows Eve is my favourite night of the year.   
_

_ By the way, your bed covers are most comfortable and warming. Just toasty. Perfect with a P. _

_ Oh yes, my story. Well as usual, it begins with the weather…. _

* * *

In good old typical fashion, the British weather threw everyone for a loop by  _ not _ unleashing rains of flood proportions - not even a drizzle - on a cold autumn night, following a week of shocking weather.

My poor green shoes hadn't stood up to the torrent. Even Jeeves, the most perfect valet a man could possibly have, could do nothing.

"Beyond salvaging sir," he announced sadly.

Well, I like to think he meant to show grief over such a remarkable pair of shoes, though he appeared a touch relieved. Must have been tired poor chap and happy not to slave away over his master's shoes.

However, enough of my excellent S.   


I was terribly cheerful over the cessation of the rain, more so than anyone else bar Jeeves. We had a reason of course.   


It was Halloween and we had an appointment to keep.

All day Jeeves cleaned while I prepped our clothes (quite nicely if I do say so, though Jeeves looked worried for some reason). We ate sparingly, even sacrificing after lunch drinks and an extra portion of Jeeves' shepherd's pie, for we had a busy evening ahead.

Full of nervous energy I played a few tunes on the piano until at long last it was evening and the doorbell rang.

Jeeves answered after checking and his small upturned smile informed me that our guest had arrived.

A lovely woman strode in, her beauty all shining from the inside so you never recalled how she appeared, only her tinkling laugh, melodious voice and glittering eyes. When I miss her, I just play a tune on my piano, the  _ Polonaise -  _ classical, but it evokes her essence.

"Good evening gentlemen. I trust you are well? Are you ready?"

"Indeed we are ma'am," assured Jeeves.

I grinned widely, "All on board!"

Jeeves raised one expressive eyebrow while our guest laughed and walked over to the large living room window. She flung open the glass and a breeze caught her cloak rather dramatically.

Fortunately, before I prattled on insensibly, good old J. calmed me down with a smile and gentle touch on the arm. He led me to his room, which was neat and smelling of the faint tint of polish and Jeeves' cologne.

Together we stripped and then anointed ourselves with this sweet smelling salve - quite wonderful stuff my dear Cs.

_ Ah yes, I do like a rub behind the ears. _

_ Purrrrrr. _

Meow? Oh whiskers.   


I mean...outside we heard a low chant and a tingling sensation tickled all over our bodies.

_ Whoosh! _

In a jiffy we were changing shape, our edges blurring even as the world came more into focus. Out of existence went our boring human bodies and into existence our feline and fox forms.  


"Here sir, allow me," rasped Jeeves, padding up to me, his muscular form eclipsing my own smaller cat shape.

He licked a few tufts of naughty black fur so they were in order. His tongue did an excellent job and soon I was in spiffing form.

"Jeeves you are a miracle. The best valet a human or cat could possibly wish."

"I do try sir," said Jeeves, tone pleased.

I pressed a cold nose against his flank in gratitude. Jeeves huffed in pleasure.

"We must move on sir."

"Yes, I know, but I did so wish to say I am jolly glad you are with me Jeeves."

"It is gratifying to know Sir, thank you. Naturally I couldn't allow you to fly off without one."

"True, wouldn't want to end up in a pinch without you! There might me a dreaded Aunt lurking behind a cloud or a woman with the word M. in her eyes."

Jeeves released the high pitched call of his kind, amusement plain.   


Then with a shake of his head he urged me out.

In a moment we had rejoined our guest. The Lady had added our bundle of clothes to her broom and was astride already. The stars were in her eyes as she declared, "Gentle folk, are we ready to find children to help?"

"Undoubtedly," agreed Jeeves leaping onto the broom gracefully, long bushy black tail wrapped around the slender handle.

I jumped on in a single bound, tail arched up and over in joy and settled in front of our Lady.

You see, every Halloween due to a trick of my blood I transform into a black kitty. For years I hid until quite by accident I found Titania _ .   
_

You see children, long ago I was driving up to visit my Aunt Dahlia when the bad weather took a turn for the worst. The low lying fog became thick as mustard and impenetrable like Aunt Agatha's hide when a nephew attempts to reason are bounced off like failed arrows shots.

I became lost and ended drawing up an isolated cottage off a side road. Stumbling up to the door I begged for salvation. I was frantic you see, because it was Halloween and I had hoped to be safely tucked away at A.D's but a Wooster must face facts and Soldier On.

Mercifully, Titania opened the door and granted me sanctuary. Her starry eyes were quite bewitching and unsettling. Fragrant bunches of dried lavender, roses and wolfsbane perfumed the interior.

Well, after supper consisting of fine food and fairy drinks, I somehow mucked up and transformed in front of T.

That was when my life changed.   


My hostess offered me a deal: in exchange of protection on Halloween night I would accompany her as her familiar to assist children in need.

Seemed a perfect bargain while also upholding the Code of the Woosters, so I agreed.   


However, when I told Jeeves of the arrangement he was adamant that he be with me. This was dashed agreeable, but I fretted how it could be achieved.

Of course, Jeeves' magnificent brain conjured up the answer. He would become an animal too on All Hallows Eve.   


He chose the cunning fox, or as Jeeves prefers it:  _ Vulpes vulpes _ . Quite fitting I daresay for Jeeves is clever as an F. and equally handsome.

Instead of red though, he asked to be silver. A rare form of our red fox he explained and eminently more suitable for accompanying a witch and her Obsidian toned familiar.

So, thanks to his sharp brain and our lovely witch, one Bertie Wooster is not alone anymore on Halloween.

Now? Now I have FUN. Cauldrons full of yummy ingredients: mice, newts and rare herbal essences, with cheerful chanting and sweet singing! My voice is quite suitable as a cat to sing and my paws are quite flexible on the good old piano keys   


_ Yes? Of course I'll play for you. Just tune that P. in the corner and I'll play a merry tune as I continue. _

So, there we were and I was ready to start properly.

"Tally ho!" I therefore meowed.

Titania petted my hand and with a cloud of enchantment we were borne aloft. I relished the breeze, the white moon and sparkling stars.

Glancing back, I saw the silvery S. reflected in Titania and Jeeves' eyes. Jeeves looked especially mysterious with the silvery sheen to his black fur.

He cried in the high pitched call of the fox when he caught me watching so I turned to face the heavens and joined my feline chorus to his - our resident W. sang along as we flew to children who needed us.

* * *

_ Who were these children? Meow! Why, you naturally, you little blighters. Come on now, we can't keep them waiting.   
_

_ Do mind my tail and paws please.   
_

_ Chop chop. _

_ Even Jeeves' immeasurable B. power needs time to think and Titania requires a moment for her spells to work, so off we go! _

_ The moon and stars and the fairies await! _

**Author's Note:**

> **Author’s Note:** The _Polonaise by Chopin_ was guilty pleasure for me to sneak in…:O!


End file.
